KT Rush
Kara Tatianna "K.T" Rush is a new House of Anubis student and new member of Sibuna. KT first appears in House of Arrival / House of Presents. She is adventurous, sunny, tenacious and occasionally sassy. She is the new American student that becomes a vital part of the Sibuna gang. She partners up with Eddie to solve the new Anubis House mystery. KT was sent to Anubis House by her now deceased grandfather who has tasked her with stopping the great evil. It also seems to the original Anubis students that KT is taking Nina's place. She has an Egyptian moon key from her grandfather. The new teacher, Miss Denby, has the sun key, which KT and Eddie found in her purse. At first Eddie creeps her out by telling her how he knows all of the stuff that happened to KT lately. However, when Eddie tells KT how he knows all these things because of visions,KT reluctantly believes him. They begin to work closely to solve the mystery and full fill KT's Grandfather's wishes. KT is described to be very kind and cheerful. She's also very dependable and solves mysteries quickly. Her main goal is to figure out what her grandfather meant by "stopping a great evil" and giving her a mysterious key. On her quote "Hi, I'm KT" is the same quote Nina used "Hi, I'm Nina". In House of Entrapment / House of Sisters, it was revealed she's Robert's great granddaughter. In House of Cunning / House of Suspicion, KT gets locked in her room by the Sibunas because they think she is the betrayer. After missing a few hours of school, Willow comes to her rescue. In House of Suspicion, KT can't stand the fact that the others won't believe her, so she tells Victor that she wants to leave the school and live with her aunt in London. Victor tricks KT and makes her go into her room, which he then locks, although she escapes by going through the window. KT was never taken as a sinner, along with Eddie Miller Click to View the KT Rush gallery. Relationships 'Eddie Miller' (2013-Present; Special Connection, Best Friends;Crush) KT has a special connection with Eddie, as before she met him Eddie has been seeing her in his visions. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Eddie asks KT to help him to write the fake letter from Nina to Fabian. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Eddie says KT and Patricia have a lot in common and later says that's a good thing. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Eddie freaks KT out because he seems to stalk her. KT later thinks of his being the Osirian as being a 'superhero', and learns to trust him over time. KT and Eddie seem to like each other as more than friends as time goes by, if the promos and certain scenes in episodes (such as Eddie wanting to say something to KT during the eclipse and holding hands in the tank room) are anything to go by. KT may have a possible Eddie crush, and if she does she probably wants to stay in his friend zone because she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with Patricia, but it's not really confirmed if KT likes Eddie. In House of Treachery / House of Imposters, KT gets angry at Eddie and the others because they make it seem like she is the Sibuna betrayer.They save the world together. In House Of Ammut and Touch Stone Of Ra. (See: Keddie) 'Patricia Williamson' (2013-Present; Ex-Roommates, Ex-Enemies, Good Friends) Although much is not known about them, Patricia and KT are likely to be frenemies. Although Patricia and Eddie broke up, Patricia at first was still getting jealous over the fact Eddie could be moving on. In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Patricia seems quite kind towards KT; she makes a joke with her about Victor and the two have no problems. But when Eddie states that KT is 'the girl from his dream' Patricia gets angry and yells 'Oh please'. Also, in class, when everyone applauded KT, Patricia only glared at her, and tried to stop Joy from clapping. She rudely interrupts KT's speech to the class. She also asks Joy what she thinks of the new girl, not making a comment herself,only stating that she thinks 'Eddie's certainly taken a shine to her.' In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs when Patricia thinks KT wrote the fake letter to Fabian she throws a glass of orange juice at her. KT gets angry then throws porridge back at her and storms off. KT was the first on to stand up to Patricia after being spilled with anything (in KT's case orange juice) but later feels bad and tells Eddie she over-reacted. Patricia, under Fabian's orders, steals KT's key as well. Eventually, after KT joins Sibuna in House of Trickery / House of Unity, the two get along better. In House of Possession / House of Greed, KT talks to Eddie about Patricia's feelings for him, but Eddie thinks she is talking about herself, and Eddie says he just wants to be friends. In House of Treachery, Patricia purposely points all the evidence of the smashed phonograph to KT. In House of Imposters, Patricia lures KT to the gatehouse and KT finds out Patricia is the second sinner. After Patricia turns normal again, they become friends again (See: Katricia) 'Joy Mercer' (2013-Present; Close Friends; Roommates) In House of Arrivals / House of Presents, Joy helps KT when they first meet and welcomes her to the house kindly. Joy admits to Patricia that she likes KT and thinks she's 'really fun'. KT likes Joy and is seen giving her a unique wave before heading into class. In House of Truth / House of Hieroglyphs, Joy and KT have a short conversation about boys. In House of Trickery / House of Unity when Patricia is harsh to KT, Joy comes to support her and they have a hug. They seem to very good friends.In The Touchstone of Ra Ending when the kids are going to prom you see KT holds Joy's hand all the way to prom. (See: Koy) 'Mara Jaffray' (2013-Present; Friends) Mara and KT seem to have got off to a nice start. Mara is the only person to actually welcome KT to Anubis House besides Joy. In class, Mara is encouraging when Patricia makes a snide remark about her. KT offers to give Mara her room, to which Mara replies 'Oh thank you KT, that's so lovely of you' because Mara didn't want to be in a triple anymore. Mara links arms with KT and takes her downstairs to join in with Amber's surprise party. They both have very calm and kind personalities, so they could get along fairly well. Also in House of Imposters, Mara seemed worried that KT was crying (see Kara). 'Robert Frobisher-Smythe' (2013-Present; Great-Grandfather) Robert Frobisher-Smythe is KT's great-grandfather. Harriet Denby reveals this to her in House of Entrapment / House of Sisters, but she doesn't believe it. In House of Tombs / House of Smuggling, Fabian looks on the internet with KT to discover if this is so, and it turns out Robert married twice and had a son with his first wife that was born on the same day as KT's grandfather. When the ceremony doesn't work to wake Robert up in House of History / House of Eclipse, KT is sad while the others are celebrating. In House of Awakening / House of Sarcophagi, the Sibuna members place cameras in the gatehouse and KT sees that Robert is awake. She even goes out to meet him, but she leaves before she can talk to him. In House of Possession / House of Greed, KT tries harder to talk to Robert, but the Sibunas don't want her to. She even believed he died because Caroline and Robert made it seem that way and she got very sad. KT and Robert had a much better great-grandfather/great-granddaughter relationship starting in House of Ammut / House of Heroes. KT gets sad when Robert and Harriet leave for Egypt. (See Kobert) 'Fabian Rutter ' (2013-Present; Very Good Friends) They met in the very beginning of Season 3 and were on vague, but friendly terms at the start. Their relationship began to develop, as both formed suspicions about the other. When KT finally joined Sibuna, Fabian was rather dubious and she became angry with his lack of trust. However, in the episode House of Entrapment / House of Sisters they were shown to be on close terms and trusting. He is usually supportive of her. In House of Capture / House of Heartbreak Fabian was the fourth sinner and was trying to trick KT into going into the gatehouse. But eventually gets stopped by Alfie who knows he's evil. (Kabian) 'Alfie Lewis' (2013-Present; Friends) Alfie and KT are friends, and they are both are in Sibuna. When sinner Fabian accused Alfie of being a sinner KT believed Fabian and not Alfie. When sinner Fabian was threatening Alfie and his eyes turned red, Alfie video taped Fabian with his phone showing KT how Fabian was a sinner and not him. Later when Alfie sked Joy where's KT and Joy said KT left with Fabian, Alfie panicked making sure KT doesn't become a sinner. In House of Hog / House of Defeat both KT and Alfie were trying to save Eddie from being captured by Robert Frobisher-Smythe. In the Touchstone of Ra ,Alfie was in Mr.Sweet's office trying to give Willow her extra credit. KT came in and Alfie hid under the desk. KT and Alfie both look at the school photo's and KT asks to see a photo with certain dates and they see Sophia in earlier photo's. Both Alfie and KT somehow print the pictures and showing Patricia and Mara making the rest of Sibuna that's left suspicious of Sophia leaving. At the graduation ceremony when Fabian ran to the clearing in the woods Patricia and Alfie both ran to the clearing after Fabian. When Sophia wanted KT as a sacrifice ,Alfie and Patricia stood there but when Ra turned angry and the sky turned red. KT and Alfie both looked scared and Alfie held KT.(See: Kalfie) ''' Jerome Clarke '''(2013-Present; friends) Although KT and Jerome never interact in the season.In House of Arrivals / House of Presents when Patricia threw OJ on KT and then KT says," And I do this! *throws cereal* KT threw Porridge or cereal at Patricia making Jerome comment "That was brilliant!" Also when Sibuna avoided KT because they thought she was the sinner, Jerome was the first one to notice and actually confronted them for ignoring KT saying, "Can anyone tell me why no one talking's to KT?" So it's assumed that these two are probably friends. (See: Kerome) 'Willow Jenks' (2013-present; Good Friend) Willow let KT out of her room after Sibuna trapped her there, thinking she was a sinner. When KT finds out that Willow's not a sinner she hugs her. Willow starts to help KT and Eddie, and found KT's key, which she attempts to return but is told to keep it, because it will be safer with her. KT also seems upset when Harriet gives the key back to her in secret, allowing Willow to become a sinner, showing she cared for Willow's saftey more than her own. (See:Killow) Nina Martin Nina and KT have never met, but they do know about each other. (See: Kina) Trivia *She is from Pennsylvania, USA. *Her Grandfather is deceased. *She was raised by her aunt. *She lives in Anubis House, but stayed at Isis House on her first night. *She seems to be friends with Joy by the way they act with each other. *She considers Eddie a "hero''" due to his status as Osirian.'' *She tried to be friends with Patricia, but retaliated when Patricia poured juice on her. *Victor doesn't like her - especially after her meddlings with Sibuna. *She reveals in Ms. Denby's classroom she doesn't have a crush on Eddie to Patricia, but this fades into a lie over time. *She shares a room with Joy and Willow. *She has a similar key with a symbol parallel to Miss Denby's, but Denby's key has a sun symbol, and her's has a moon symbol. *Joy and Eddie are really the only close friends she had when she arrived. *At first, she doesn't have a clue on what her Gramps told her about the "stopping evil" *She stayed in the Isis House for the night on the first episode but dropped off some of her stuff at Anubis House. *Fabian and Patricia think she's working for Victor at first. *KT is short for Kara Tatianna. *When KT found out about Amber at the Gatehouse, she was deeply worried, showing that she has grown to like Amber a little bit. *Her great-grandfather is Robert Frobisher-Smythe *She is the last known descendant of the Frobisher-Smythe's. *Her great-grandfather led a Egyptian expedition which the ancestors of four members of Anubis House were part of, making them instead of her vital for the Ritual to re-awaken Robert through an Eclipse. *She deeply regretted not being able to save Robert from his curse, though his true fate is far worse. *Eddie called her a Frobisher when everyone thought she was a sinner because she's a descendant of Robert Frobisher-Smythe. *All the Sibunas thought it was her who was working with Team Evil, when it was actually Patricia. *She saved the world along with Eddie. *When she was introducing herself in the first episode of Season 3, she said "Hi, I'm KT." Nina said "Hi, I'm Nina." in the very first episode. *She said "Great-Grandpa/Grandfather" a lot since she found out Robert Frobisher-Smythe was her great-grandfather. *Everyone thought she was the descendant for the ceremony to wake up Robert, but it was actually Joy, * Jerome, Patricia, and Alfie. *The key her Grandpa gave her had the power to protect people from becoming sinners. *A lot of people believed that KT's last name was spelled Rusch before Season 3 aired. *KT has mild Synesthesia, which she inherited from her great grandfather. *She is currently one of the two Americans residing in Anubis House, the other being Eddie Miller. *Like most new students that join Anubis house, Patricia threw something on her. *Alexandra Shipp has said that KT does have a crush on Eddie, but she just wants to keep it at a friendship level due to her respect and love for Patricia. *KT has seen 2 couples kissing: Peddie in House of Hog / House of Defeat & Mabian in The Touchstone of Ra. Also, she knwsthat Fabian is really protective of Nina. *KT is the only main character to never be in a romantic relationship. *Alexandra Shipp wanted KT to have a boyfriend. She said she would even be willing for her to date a tree. *It's possible that KT met some of the Isis House Residents after she spent the night there. *It's also possible she roomed with Willow and met her before everyone else did as she spent the night at Isis House. *It is unknown if she'll ever meet Nina Martin, but it's highly unlikely. *On the nick.com "email messages" found at the message boards for HOA before the premiere of Season 3, KT has emailed all of the Anubis House residents (Including Nina). This means that she knows Nina but she's never physically seen her or got to know her much,but they are possibly friends. *KT is the only person to throw some back at Patricia after she throws something at her, in that case Patricia threw orange juice and KT threw cereal. *She always wears a black & white watch. * She is on a scholarship, because of her artistic gift, it may suggest that she has a Art or Photography scholarship. Category:Students Category:Members of Sibuna Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:House of Anubis Category:Teens Category:Sibuna